warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Shadows of the Dead
Info = *Summons 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 shadow copies of the enemies you have most recently slain. These copies appear randomly within a 10 meter radius of your character and then fight for you until they die or 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 seconds elapse. **Number of shadow copies is affected by Power Strength, but the level/stats of copies are not affected by it. **Radius at which copies appear is not affected by Power Range. **Shadow copies are taken from the last 20 enemies you have gotten killing blows on; teammate, sentinel, and your shadows' kills do not count. Once a specific enemy has been copied it is removed from your "recently-killed" list. The game does not remember any kills past your 20th. ***For example, if you kill 30 enemies and cast this ability four times without killing any more enemies you will create 7''', '''7, 6''', and '''0 copies. *Shadow copies are identical to their original selves and their level/stats are not altered in any way. Ranged units, however, utilize stripped-down path-finding as they will often fire uselessly at walls/ceilings if enemies are behind them instead of seeking them out or waiting. *Shadow versions are black, and have a mist effect that is colored with your energy color. **A pure black energy color will remove the mist effect and leave simply blackened forms. *Kills by a player's shadow versions grant that player 50% of the kill experience to their warframe. *Has a very long cast animation, during which shadow copies usually will not attack. You are not immune to knockdown and take full damage during this time. *Does not properly produce shadow copies when standing on boxes or crates, as the ability will spawn shadows at your current height in the casting range. If there are no surfaces around where you are standing that are close to the height you are at, very little or no shadows will spawn, but it would use energy and waste 'souls'. *Does not work on bosses, Desert Skates, or Latchers, with one exception: Zanuka can be revived as a Phantom if the Nekros is the one to kill it. Eximus enemies also cannot be spawned, they will only spawn their normal variant. *Cannot be recast while active. *Grants minor Conclave rating of 1''' at all levels. |-|Tips & Tricks = *Shadow versions attract attention from enemies, they are effective at defending objectives or areas of a map. *Actively target and focus your attacks on enemies you want to clone prior to casting the ability. *Roller will often roll around aimlessly and get stuck, do not use these as your shadows. *Shadow Shield Ospreys will shield all of your shadows and your team, granting additional Shield when connected (as of Update 10.3), depending on the level of the enemy (appears to grant 50, 100, and 200 additional Shield). This buff is '''not increased by multiple Ospreys and you must be less than 10 meters from a Shield Osprey for it to connect. They will still follow Corpus however and do not follow teammates. They will provide shield bonuses to Defense objectives as well. **Can be used as a temporary survival measure in Survival when the oxygen runs out, as disconnecting/connecting to osprey will instantly regenerate your shield and apply the bonus. It will not stop the draining of shield but can be used as a temporary measure to stay alive, such as waiting in extraction where you are very vulnerable to attacks. *Shadow Toxic Ancients' poison will damage enemies but not your team, and Shadow Ancient Healers will heal other shadows, you and your teammates, and defense objectives. *Being struck by a shadowed Ancient Healer's healing ability while downed will instantly revive you. *In Void Defense it is recommended to spawn the shadows in the center zone with the cryo pods so that the AI will take cover and increase their survivability. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases the duration of copies to 77.1 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 25 energy. **Reduces the duration of copies to 12 seconds. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces the number of shadow copies created to 3'''. *Maximized Power Strength increases the number of shadow copies created to '''16. **Increases cost to 155 energy. |-|Bugs = *After reviving yourself or changing host, your list of recently killed enemies is cleared, requiring you to kill more enemies before using the ability. (this may be unavoidable). *Grineer Hellions will have their jetpacks launched after death, and will cause damage to you. (is this still happening as of update 13.x?) *'(PC)' Falling into a endless pit (or anywhere that causes the game to teleport you back where you were) will completely kill all of Nekros's shadows regardless of how much time they have left to exist. See also * Nekros de:Schatten der Toten Category:Warframe Mods Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Nekros Category:Mechanics Category:Update 10